


don't you remember the time you saw me and you said (I know you).

by fanficloverme96



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU fae, First Meetings, I have no idea why, M/M, Niall and Liam are absent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: “Curiosity. That’s an odd feeling for an Unseelie fae to have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you remember the time you saw me and you said (I know you).

**Author's Note:**

> References to Iron Fey series by Julie Kagewa.

Those of the Seelie and Unseelie court should not mix.

It is a common rule; so common, it’s basically general knowledge at this point.

And yet-

“The night is so young and yet your head is still up in the clouds,” a silky voice purrs, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Harry shifts and turns to face Louis. He sucks in a breath,

The moonlight, the only source of light in the darkened room, illuminates Louis’ face, making him look more ethereal than he already is. His eyes shine in the darkness and a lazy grin creeps onto his face. The moonlight emphasizes his sharp cheekbones and his strong jaw and the shape of his mouth.

He is the very picture of innocence and perfection, an ironic twist of features for someone so cold and distant.

At least, that is the common perception of people about him.

Louis is more than that.

“What _are_ you thinking about?” Louis asks, “I’m rather curious.”

Harry laughs softly. “Curiosity. That’s an odd feeling for an Unseelie fae to have.”

Louis’ lips tug upwards. “But alas, everyone has it.” He reaches out to gently touch Harry’s cheek. His touch is nice and comforting. For someone who claims to have a cold heart, he has the warmest touch Harry has ever known. “A penny for your thoughts?”

“My thoughts are worth more than that,” Harry huffs playfully.

“Everything of you is worth more than that,” Louis agrees, “In fact, everything about you is priceless.”

Something warm creeps into Harry’s chest and he smiles gently, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ hand on his cheek.

“I was just thinking,” Harry begins, “About how we first met.”

Because he couldn’t help it. It was on a night exactly like this, when the air was cool and the breeze brushed his face like a gentle greeting, when they first met. Louis seems to remember this as well, for he lets out a breath and lifts Harry’s hand to his own cheek.

“Ah,” he breaths, “I remember it as well. It was during the Elysium.” He casts a playful grin in Harry’s direction. “I must admit, our first encounter had been…interesting.”

Harry blushes.

Of course it was, and how could Harry forget it.

The Elysium is a biannual gathering between the Seelie and the Unseelie Court to commemorate the changing of the seasons. It is usually celebrated in a grand manner with performances from either the Seelie Court with their hypnotizing songs and trance-like dances or the Unseelie Court who prefers to use their captured mortals to entertain the crowd, usually by forcing them to dance on hours end until they eventually collapse.

Louis, who is one of the two princes of the Unseelie Court with the other being Zayn who is more cold than the snow itself, met Harry, who was then appointed as the court jester of that year’s Elysium, while the latter was performing a dance for the two courts.

To say that Harry was breathtaking was an understatement. Louis still remembers what he wore during the performance; silky white garment that conformed to his body like a second skin yet loose enough to flutter in the wind as Harry moved, following his movements. Gold leaves were pinned to his hair and his eyes shone in the moonlight. The sleeves of the gown-like garment kept on slipping off his shoulders as he danced, allowing Louis to catch a glimpse of the pearly white skin underneath. Bangles around his ankles chimed as he moved.

Louis remembers thinking back then, on how Harry was supposed to be the court jester; he was supposed to make them _laugh._ Not mystify Louis with his dance. He had to struggle to make his expression as passive and as bored as Zayn’s, who, aside from an eyebrow raise, did nothing more than just to stare into space. Queen Eleanor was the same, casting Harry a flitting appreciative look before studying her nails. Louis was the only one who couldn’t look away.

Even as Harry tripped at the last minute and fell into Louis’ arms. Literally.

“God, don’t _remind_ me,” Harry groans and Louis laughs.

“But that’s my favorite part,” Louis insists.

It truly is.

The two courts was a hush, and Louis blinked at the sight and the sudden sensation of the Summer Fae- all warm and soft and was that perfume he smelled? - in his arms. Harry was breathing out harshly and stumbled to his feet, his cheeks reddening, His gaze dropped to the floor.

The next one minute was filled with stilled silence.

Until Louis began to laugh.

“Dear me,” he drawled, “Did an angel literally fall into my arms? My lucky day.”

The Courts broke into giggles and laughter. Zayn smirked and Queen Eleanor huffed but smiled. Harry gave him a reproachful look but his cheeks reddened again and he said nothing.

“I remember you attacking me with plants after that,” Louis says cheerfully, earning a smack on the shoulder by a blushing Harry.

“Served you right,” Harry grumbles.

But that was the beginning of their relationship, for Harry’s peculiarity had attracted Louis’ attention and a month later since the whole affair, Louis had snuck back into the Seelie Court to see him. And Harry hadn’t been pleased, terrified even to a point that he almost attacked him again, but their second meeting went pretty well and soon after, Louis’ visits became more frequent.

They kissed three full moons later, and Harry had tasted like dew drops in the morning while kissing Louis was like waking up from a long dream you never knew you were having.

Overhead, a crow caws.

“What,” Louis says softly, “do you think the Courts might say if they find out about us?”

Harry goes quiet, his body tensing. He knows the answer all too well. So does Louis.

The Courts will tear them apart, with either one of them killed.

“Let’s not think about it,” Harry whispers, “I rather not.”

Louis doesn’t either.

 He simply wraps his arms around Harry tighter, holding him and wishing he doesn’t have to let go. And when Harry kisses him, Louis breathes in his scent- like the forest and flowers and the river- and appreciates the familiar taste of dew drops as their lips move in synchronicity.

When the first morning light wakes Harry up, he feels cold all over, in spite of the fact that it is Spring.

Louis has left, like he always does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Survived my three-month National Service and currently a first year college student (adult responsibilities...shudders).
> 
> Anyway! I may or may not be obsessed with fae AUs for reasons I myself have yet to discover (shifts uneasily and eyes the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagewa). And I haven't wrote in ages! Didn't want to get rusty. 
> 
> Forgive me for this has no plot whatsoever. 
> 
> @soverylouvely on Twitter.


End file.
